The Problem with Smart Guys
by Meian-no-Jackal35
Summary: -is that they know more than they should. Masamune is back from his study program in America and he's slyer than ever. Now 21-years old, he's really become a young man and is ready to become a part of the world. The only problem is that Rin isn't so sure she wants to be caught up quite yet. As the two struggle with their relationship, old characters have yet to reappear. -SEQUEL-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Date Masamune was always in a hurry. Every day for over two years, at the same time after the same class, he would be the first out the door and could be seen sprinting across his college lawn like an Olympic runner out for gold. His friends often called him "The White Rabbit" (or just Bunny if they wanted to be cute) because of his habit to always glance at his watch and mutter impatiently, "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late."

His guy friends always said that he was in a rush to watch porn without anyone knowing ("as if I need to," he would scoff), but his girl friends would always reprimand them and remind them the real reason.

It was to see a girl. But, not just _any _girl. _His _girl; the one in Japan.

Date Masamune had come to America on a study program to perfect his English so he could continue working for his master degree in business. Unfortunately, this tore him away from everything he cared about in Japan; including his guardian like retainers, Katakura Kojuro and Kojuro's fiancé, Mouri Suzume. More importantly, Masamune was separated from his childhood friend and high school sweetheart, Kazehaya Rin, (a.k.a by his friends Mrs. White Rabbit).

For once in a long time though, his class let out early and it was just as he was packing his bag to go out when he glanced at his clock. He had just returned from another class, but obviously not fast enough. _Shit_! He's late again.

He threw his bag to the side and jumped over his bed to his desk to turn on his laptop. "_**Come on**_, _**hurry up**_," he muttered in English. "She's probably asleep by now."

He logged in to the website he needed and was relieved to see a tiny icon glowing still, showing that the user was still online. He clicked on it and it automatically connected to him, as if it were waiting for this call.

A familiar black haired girl filled the screen. She seemed to be asleep. He didn't really want to wake her up; she seemed so peaceful but… He wanted to talk to her. He _needed _to. This was the only time he was able to talk, as "in person" as possible, and he couldn't waste it.

To wake her up, all he said was, "Rin."

Her head was lying on the desk as if she were sleeping but at the sound of his voice made it shoot up to look at him. She smiled and said sleepily, "Good evening, Masamune."

He laughed, relieved to see her. He corrected, "I think you mean, 'good afternoon'."

"Eh?" she asked, confused. Sleep still seemed to be clogging her system, so she must've forgotten where he was. Realizing her mistake though, she smiled in her usual "how-stupid-of-me" smile and said, "Oh, that's right. Good afternoon, then."

He laughed again. He recognized the background behind her to be the old antique shop she now took care of. It seemed as messy as ever, and just from the small screen he knew that it was as full of unimaginable things as ever.

The two had rarely been able to talk during the time Masamune had been in America. Having a completely filled college schedule and being on two different continents on opposite sides of the world kind of did that to the two.

Masamune could literally count the number of times he'd been able to talk to Rin via camera chat on one hand. They'd sent many letters and emails to each other, but rarely had they ever gotten a chance like this to talk face to face. And it still wasn't enough.

She asked, "How are you?"

He shrugged, appreciating the simple talk. "_**Fine**_, how are you?"

"Sleepy," she laughed. "It's four in the morning here."

Masamune jolted, "It's that late?" She nodded and stifled another yawn and he asked in concern, "Then why the hell are you still up? You should be sleeping. I wouldn't have bothered you if I had known-"

Rin shook her head stubbornly, "But I wanted to see you…"

Masamune smiled as he asked half fearful, half hopeful, "Do you wait this late for me every night?"

Rin shrugged indifferently, "More or less. This is the most convenient time for you so-"

He sighed sighed in exasperation, "_Rin_, don't do that. It's not good for you to stay up so late every night."

"It's not _every _night," Rin said defensively. She yawned again, "Just _most _nights. And it's not like I'll be doing it for the rest of my life; just until you come back."

Masamune rolled his single, blue-grey eye, "Well, in any case, you should go to bed now. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Rin pouted, "Can too. See?" She used her fingers to stretch her eyes as wide as possible to make her point.

Masamune laughed. "_**Sleep**_," he said gently. "We can talk again some other time."

She huffed as she stifled another yawn. "_Fine_." She asked suspiciously now though, "You aren't cutting class by any chance, are you? Now that I think about it, now is usually the time you're studying."

He laughed and said, "Don't worry so much."

"Don't be cutting class," she said sternly, concern overpowering her drowsiness. "You're a big boy now Masamune, you're too old to be doing that like you did in high school."

Masamune laughed as he asked rhetorically, "Does that mean _you're_ old enough now to actually have _**fun**_ with me like an adult, like you _didn't_ in high school?" Rin didn't answer. Instead, she pressed her lips together tightly; clearly not amused. She knew what he was talking about. Masamune grinned, "Anyways, go to sleep, you flake. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Promise?" she asked seriously.

He smiled and confirmed, "Promise."

Satisfied with his word, she huffed and said dejectedly, "Fine. But… One more thing?"

**_"_**_What?_**_"_ **Masamune asked with mock impatience. "Geez, you're like a child who's up past her bedtime."

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. Then, more seriously, she paused as she tried remembering the phrase she had learned recently. She said hesitantly, "_**I… Love you…"**_ He laughed and Rin jumped, afraid that she said it wrong. She asked timidly, "Did I get it right?"

Masamune stopped laughing and smiled at her almost perfect English. He nodded and said, "Yeah, you got it."

"Yay," Forgetting how exhausted she was, Rin cheered. "I'm so happy." Masamune smiled again. He wanted to touch her. Her cheek, her hair, her lips.

He reached out, forgetting that they were only video chatting and he was surprised when his fingertips hit the screen. Rin blinked in surprise and she smiled, automatically understanding his intentions. She wanted the same thing. She said gently, "Not long now, Masamune. Be patient."

He snorted and said sarcastically, "Because I'm _so _good at that."

"Mm," she waved sleepily, "Good night, you one-eyed pervert." Before she signed off, Masamune could see that she put her head back on the desk, as if she was just going to collapse right there at the desk she was talking from.

As a last comment he shouted, "And don't fall asleep at the desk!"

Too late, she'd already signed off, but Masamune knew she'd gotten the message, and he smiled to himself.

Not long now.

* * *

_Five months later_

At the airport, Masamune waited impatiently at his terminal in the airport.

It was a mistake of his to tell Rin to meet him at his terminal because now she was looking for him and who knew where she was now. The girl could get as easily lost in a public bathroom, who knew how she did in a gigantic airport like this.

She wasn't answering her cell phone, so he had no choice but to stick put until she found him. Otherwise she'd just get even _more _confused if she got there and he was gone. He sighed. Sometimes, he forgot how airy Rin could be when she wasn't being her tenacious self.

Suddenly though, he though he saw a flash of gold in the crowd of people. Was that…

"Masamune!" a voice called.

Midnight black hair and matching eyes; pale skin and a perpetually adorable confused expression. His spirits lifted, ah, yes, that was _her _alright. Even from here, he could see that she was wearing both ornaments he had given her back in their high school days. The first being a gold hairpin holding back her naturally straight, black bangs and the second was a small, silver pendant with the Date crest. He couldn't see the dragon at the very center of it, but the bright blue of its eye that flashed in the light was undeniable.

He shouted back, "Rin!" He left his on-board traveling case behind as he tried making his way to her.

He looked straight at the bobbing flash of gold and soon he saw her in full. Kazehaya Rin, the one and only. She hadn't seemed to change at all since their high school days.

She'd grown only slightly taller, but so had Masamune, so she was still just around Masamune's shoulders. Her black eyes still shone with the same innocent light as before and her bangs were still cut in the same traditional style across her forehead. Her hair was as long as ever; reaching to about mid back, and as fragile as she seemed, she still held herself with the same amount of dignity as before that told people that she wasn't as doll-like as she seemed.

With that same endearing look, she was looking around her like a lost puppy as she searched for Masamune. He yelled again, "Rin!" and waved a hand to get her attention.

As soon as she saw him, her face lit up. It was so bright, Masamune thought it would fill the airport. Rin rushed to him, stumbling here and there on her own feet. As soon as she made it she threw herself right at him. It was rare for her to ever initiate physical intimacies, even ones as innocent as a hug, so Masamune was grateful for it.

He held her tightly in his arms and she said excitedly, "Masamune! Welcome home~!"

She was almost like a child who had just seen Santa Clause for the first time ever. It had been over two years since they'd seen each other in person, and her eyes shone with delight. Nothing in the world would Masamune have given to lose that smile.

Instead of replying right away, he kissed her deeply, not caring who saw them. It was as if no time had passed between them at all now. That one single kiss seemed to wash away all those days when Masamune ached to hold Rin and touch her, and see her in person. It was as if he had never left her. When they broke away, Rin looked noticeably flustered but still exuberant about his return. He knew what she was expecting him to say.

He wanted to play a joke on her though, to make her even more flustered like he used to in high school by making the ever blatant sexual reference, but he thought against it. He knew it would only piss her off, and why ruin the moment?

Instead, he smiled and told her exactly what she expected to hear; "I'm home, Rin."

* * *

_A/N: Aaaand here we are again, at the start of yet another series. Hello again, Jackal here._  
_This is the "first chapter"/prologue to the sequel of The Problem with Smart Girls. My plans are a little foggy for this series at the moment, but I had to post this first chapter because I'd promised in the final one of the last series to get it up as soon as possible._  
_Anyways, my goal is to make sure that this doesn't turn out as long as the last (I also wanted that in the last series, but that didn't really turn out very well) also for it it to become as popular and get as many watchers as before._  
_Eh... Oh, I also hope to see old readers again as well as new, and I hope you all continue the love of reading this fanfic._  
_Thank you all, よろしく,_

_\- Jackal_

_(Uncreative title is uncreative)._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

To say that Rin was excited about Masamune's return would be an understatement. To say she was ecstatic wouldn't even come close to the truth.

Actually, she was something of the opposite of both.

Indeed, her heart raced with happiness at the thought of Masamune being in front of her at just a hair's length away, but something else raced alongside that unexplainable joy and that, was fear. Or, maybe not fear exactly, but nervousness. Rin was anxious.

It had been over two years since she'd seen Masamune in person last and she couldn't help but wonder, had anything changed? Masamune had often written to her about America and the people he'd met there, but rarely had he ever actually noted anything about himself.

Every time she'd seen him during video chat (all three meetings, count them), she'd been only half-awake; more listening to his ever familiar voice than actually seeing him.

She also wondered, had _she_ changed to _him? _In her eyes, she felt she looked the same as ever – plain, typical, Japanese her but maybe to him, she would look… Dare she think it; childish? Would he find her boring now?

When Rin got to the airport, she was immediately overwhelmed. She didn't do well with people; especially _crowds _of people. All the jostling and hurried apologies seemed to unsettle her and the thought of being pressed against a total stranger absolutely terrified her.

Why, she still probably couldn't even take _Masamune_, the one person who had been able to get close to her physically and emotionally,touching her unexpectedly, let alone anyone she didn't know.

Looking around herself, Rin almost felt she would be faint. _But_, she reminded herself and trying to steel her nerves, _I promised Masamune that I would be the first one to come and meet him as soon as he came off the plane._

They had made this promise during the last day of high school. That, and, (Rin's stomach always dropped at the remembrance of this one) she _also _promised that she would come live with him. As in, inside the same apartment. Together. Most likely sleeping in the same room. In the same bed. Rin thought her heart really would stop at that thought, but it wouldn't be because of joy.

The events that had led to this deal being made happened back in high school. Before the last several months of their senior year, one of their dearest and, undoubtedly the most mischievous of their friends disappeared. Mouri Kanon, the sole proprietor of the antique store across from Rin's old waitress job, had simply vanished without a trace and Rin, unable to let go of the fact that Kanon had gone, vowed to take care of the shop in Kanon's stead.

To do this though required innumerable hours of free time, as the store accepted odd jobs on the side and so to keep up with them, Rin decided that she would drop her own dream of going to college. In order to do _that _however, she needed some sort of pardon from a city official.

Kanon, having been the daughter of a city official and having been one herself, already had the choice of dropping but Rin, previously having been a transfer student from out in the country side, did not. Rin needed a city official's help. A city official like Date Masamune.

Unfortunately, Masamune was absolutely terrified of his mother and wouldn't write Rin the pass. Until she made a deal.

The deal had been that if Masamune was to write Rin an exempt note for college, _she _would have to be the first one to greet him as soon as he got off the plane from the States. That same deal also included that Rin must also come and live in an apartment with him near his college back in Japan. Rin didn't like the idea of living with Masamune, but she hated the idea of Kanon's shop, the thing Kanon had seemed to cherish most in her life, be completely empty and so, Rin had no choice but to accept.

She just prayed that Masamune had forgotten that tiny little detail by now. Knowing him though, he probably hadn't. It wasn't that she didn't _completely _not want to live with him, it was just that she was afraid… Masamune always just did as he pleased, even when he knew he was going against his boundaries, and with Rin, that wasn't always a good thing.

He, who could only express his feelings through touch with her, who was nervous about even shaking hands with a stranger? Yeah, not exactly the most logical of combinations.

Rin sighed; shaking her head once again to get rid of her nervousness. The bells attached on the white ribbons of her hair pin jingled. The pin was a gift from Masamune back during their first summer festival together, and she had made sure to put it on today, just for him.

She also wore the necklace he had given her. It was a small silver pendant of the Date crest with a small dragon in the center of it. He'd given it to her as an "engagement present" (also back in their high school days) and she'd never taken it off. It comforted her because it was like a good luck charm and it was practically a part of her now.

Rin looked around the area. If she had read the map correctly (which she semi-doubted she had), she should have been near where Masamune's terminal was. But then… Where was- Ah!

Rin's spirits soared as soon as she saw him. She recognized Masamune even from far away. Medium length brown hair and a black eye patch over his right eye; yeah, even with typical brown hair it was kind of hard to mistake a guy with those kinds of features.

He was leaning against one of the columns with his arms folded and looking as if he were trying to be indifferent, but she could tell he seemed worried. Even so, his standard confidence seemed to radiate off of him and she could sense it even from where she was.

She couldn't help it; his name had made it past her lips before she could contain it. "Masamune!" she shouted. She could barely hear her own voice over the crowd but she knew he had heard it.

He looked around for her and then he saw her. His face broke out into a grin and Rin's heart swooned. Ah, how she'd missed that grin. So full of life and self-assurance. It was that same smile that seemed to win her heart every time. Rin felt she'd be weak at the knees but she pressed on and he made his own way towards her.

Rin almost stumbled over her own feet trying to get him; mumbling quick, half-hearted apologies to the people around her here and there and finally, after what seemed like forever, she made it to her goal.

As soon as Masamune was in front of her, as if by instinct, she immediately flung her arms around him and held on tightly. She said excitedly, "Masamune! Welcome home~!" Rin was almost as surprised as he was with her hug, for she was really never one to be on the affectionate side physically speaking, and even she knew it.

His surprise left as soon as it had come though and he held her back just as tightly as Rin smiled behind his back. Yes, this was Masamune. By the way he held her tight enough that not even a crowbar could come between them, but gentle enough so as to not crush her, she knew.

As soon as she pulled back, she was going to ask him how his flight was when instead he went right in for the prize. He immediately kissed her and Rin smiled into it. She had expected this. Never being one to talk about things first, Masamune went straight for what he wanted, not even caring if they were in public or not. He was the same as ever.

As soon as they broke apart, Rin blushed furiously, though her smile never wavered. She was just too happy to see him again to reprimand him.

Finally he smiled back and said, "I'm home, Rin."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, _no_! _Absolutely _no!" Rin didn't even try disguising her horror as Masamune grinned. After the two had reunited, they worked on trying to escape the airport and they were just riding the public bus to Masamune's old home when he suddenly brought something up. The exact some thing that Rin had previously been hoping he'd forgotten about.

"Ah-ah ah," he smirked, "You made a promise. Now you have to keep it."

Rin kept shaking her head in denial and said, "No I don't! That's _your _life style, not mine!" What was meant to be a pleasant afternoon had somehow turned its head on Rin and suddenly became Hell. Rin had been wrong to believe that Masamune would forget about their deal two years previously. In fact, unbeknownst to her, he'd been thinking about it the whole time they were apart.

Masamune reasoned in his mixed English-Japanese talk, "Even so, I already did my part of the _**bargain**_; so it's only _**fair**_ to uphold yours."

"I already told you," Rin practically spat. "_No_. Besides, I already came to see you and that was the first part of our deal, so wasn't that enough?"

"Nope," he said immediately. "You've gotta complete the _entire _deal." Rin only pressed her lips tightly together and crossed her arms as if to say, 'Nope, nope, nope. Not gonna do it, and you can't make me' but Masamune only continued to smile; completely unfazed. He said in almost a sing-song tone, "Well, you know, if you aren't going to complete our _**deal**_, I could always make college mandatory for you again."

Rin's eyes widened as she unintentionally uncrossed her arms in her surprise and said, "What?! No way!"

He only smirked and said, "I have the power to make it exempt and I _also _have the power to make it mandatory. One little note from me and I'm sure you could find yourself sitting in the desk right next to mine. It'll be like high school all over again for us; wouldn't that be **_fun_**?" Rin paled and he grinned in triumph; already knowing that he'd won the argument, as per always.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rin said, sounding unsure even to herself as the fight already started draining out of her.

"_**Try me**_," he said; using the exact same words she had used on him back when she proposed the idea of her skipping college. She was silent and seeing that she needed another little kick he said again, "Our deal was that if I was to give you the choice to pass college, you would come live with me when I got back from my study program. If you don't, then you know you'll be indebt to me, _**right**_?"

Rin scowled, refusing to look at him now. She asked in one last attempt, "Do I _really _have to? Can't I do anything _else_?"

"Well," Masamune teased, "You could always have sex with me-" Rin whipped around to glare at him with full force and Masamune laughed, yet again unfazed by her, "But of course, I can see you're still against _that_ _**idea**_."

Rin turned her back on him as she sat despairingly in her seat; the air seemingly hot around her.

Masamune and Rin normally made a very agreeable couple. In the past of course, the two had fought like any healthy couple but they always got over it and each argument only seemed to bring the two closer in the end. There was, however, one _tiny _little detail on which they disagreed upon and may never ever see quite eye-to-eye on.

The only single, seemingly perpetual ongoing arguement between the two was about their physical relationship. If there was one word you should never say to Rin, it was the s-e-x word. That one litte, three lettered word could set her off for hours with a red face, sweaty palms, nervous twitches; the whole works.

Seeming to have, as Masamune teased her, "Perpetual Virgin Syndrome", Rin couldn't help but get embarrased by the topic. She just didn't have the experience like Masamune did with handling the oppisite sex. Before _he'd_ come along, she'd barely even held hands with a boy and probably the only male person she'd ever hugged outside her family was an old friend of her father's, "Uncle" Katashi, who was practically a second father to her.

All through high school, Rin had continually refused Masamune on the topic and the closest he'd ever gotten to her was sleeping in the same bed (or, more like the same room as most of the time she kicked him off the futon or stayed as far out of his reach as possible) and that had probably only been about three or four times. Five at most.

Sometimes Masamune wondered whether he would only be granted "looking" rights to Rin for the rest of their lives.

He watched as she sat silently staring out the window and he sat back in his seat, knowing that she'd come around eventually. He knew she hated the idea, no, he knew how she _despised _the idea of being rushed into new territory like this, but he also knew how much she hated the idea of being in debt even more, and being indebt to _him _was just the cherry on top.

He found _that_ out during their first year of high school, when Rin first found herself in his debt when she broke a vase at his house. That was probably the hardest year of her life (in her opinion). Oh yes, she'll come around, sooner if not later.

Speaking of which... Masamune glanced at his watch. _She'll probably give in in about three... two... one-_

"Fine. I'll live with you." Rin mumbled begrudgingly and Masamune grinned._ **Bingo**. _Seeing its evil reflection in the window Rin turned back on him and said almost wearily, "Two and a half years later and you're _still _going on about that sort of thing?"

He only grinned and said, "Well, I am a man, after all and we _are _adults now, so it's only natural." Rin rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him so she could sulk. Masamune sighed in mock woe and said, "Man, two and a half years definitely _was_ a long time to be apart. I'd forgotten how _**stubborn **_you are."

Rin glared at his reflection as she shot back, "And _I'd _forgotten how much of a pervert _you _are! Honestly, why isn't your title "_Dokuganhentai" _instead of "_Dokuganryu"_?"

He only laughed good naturedly and teased, "And what does that make you? The "Crimson Virgin"?" He referred back to the old title (which was actually "Crimson Shinigami") that Kanon had given Rin when she first became Kanon's apprentice. Rin stuck her tongue out at him in reply and he only stuck his tongue back as mockery.

When they seemed to be finished making faces at each other, Rin only turned her face away to hide the small smile that seemed to be forming. She had noticed how natural this all was to them. It really was as if nothing had changed between the two, other than their ages. She was relieved... Noticing her sudden change in attitude though, Masamune only laughed again and said, "In any case, I have the address to the apartment I got. It actually isn't that far from here and-"

Oops. That ruined the moment. Rin's jaw practically dropped as she exclaimed, "And exactly _how long _have you had this all planned out?!" He'd only been back in Japan for an hour and he had already picked out a place for them to stay while he continued his studies?

"Hmm…" Masamune pretended to think about it before grinning and saying in a teasing voice, "Since about before the time I made the deal with you."

"Argh!" Rin threw her arms up in exasperation and Masamune laughed.

Yup, Masamune was definitely back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rin had to admit, the apartment Masamune rented out was pretty nice. At least, it was twice the size of the two room apartment she had previously owned. Whereas the apartment Rin had owned held only two rooms, the main room and a bathroom, this apartment had about five rooms, which seemed pretty spacy for only two people.

As soon as she walked in the door she found herself in the main room. To the far right was a small dining area and a counter that separated it from a small kitchen area, complete with the basic necessities such as a stove, refrigerator, and microwave. Ahead of her lay a short hallway that split off into the master bedroom, a bathroom, and two guest rooms. There was also a small closet just at the end of the hall.

She couldn't deny it… It was impressive. Masamune walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He asked, "So, do you _**like **_it?"

Rin could only nod begrudgingly. Then she laughed sarcastically and said, "Well, it's definitely _big_ enough. Honestly, how many people were you expecting on inviting over?"

He laughed and admitted, "It was one of the only few that were open at the time."

"Kind of makes you wish you'd waited to rent then, doesn't it?" Rin teased.

He only shrugged and said, "Not really. In any case, don't give me _**strife**_. It was hard to come by."

Rin laughed and said, "Me? Give _you_ strife? I think you have that mixed up. _You're _the one who's always giving _me _the strife here."

Masamune laughed as well and said mock defensively, "I can't help that you're so _**fun **_to mess with." Rin tried hitting him lightly but he only caught her small hand before it could land. He stuck his tongue out at her and teased, "Sloooooow."

Rin laughed. He stared at her for a moment and she blushed heavily. She asked now defensively, "What, why are you staring at me?"

He smirked now and only shrugged, "It's nothing." He ruffled her hair the way he always used to when he was teasing her and she pretended to swat him in annoyance. Some things just never changed.

* * *

It was only a little past 7 when Masamune and Rin could be found rushing around Rin's small complex like chickens with their head cut off. Masamune looking at himself in the mirror beside the door and fixing his clothes as he called, "_Oi_, Rin, are you ready yet?"

"Ah, hold on a sec!" Rin called over her shoulder as she adjusted her dress strap. It was somewhat a "spur-of-the-moment" thing as Masamune had forgotten about their evening "plans" until he got an angry call from Kojurou who, loud enough to be heard from the other side of the world, shouted for Masamune to hurry up and get there right that instant before Kojurou opened a big can of whoop-ass on him. … Well, that was a Masamune-styled paraphrase, but it was basically the message.

Apparently, there was a scheduled party for Masamune's arrival back in Japan that, Masamune himself had helped plan ages ago, but had _completely_ forgotten about on the night it was supposed to happen.

Masamune practically begged, (or, as low to begging as he could get considering he wasn't the type to beg in _any_ case _ever_) Rin to come with him, but she was hesitant.

_Her_? The girl who only got to come to the city and get an education because of a scholarship? The one whose nickname used to be "Country Girl" throughout high school? _That_ girl? Go to some fancy-schmancy party? No, thanks. Doing that would practically be suicide on her part and enough to demote Masamune from where he was on the city's totem pole in less than a nanosecond.

If Masamune wanted to celebrate his return, she'd have been more than happy to oblige if it was just a few people, but _this _party was going to be about one hundred _times _the number of people she had in mind, and then some. None of whom she would know.

The problem was that Masamune wasn't particularly interested in mingling with Rin's friends; i.e., Sanada Yukimura and Sarutobi Sasuke, who were two of Rin's closest friends back in high school and also to this day. Even as adults, the three managed to hang out every so often and sometimes they even managed to convince the fourth member of their "group" to come along, Kasuga.

Rin's closest friend in the world was Kasuga, but even she wouldn't be able to join the party because of technicalities on Kasuga's side. In fact, Kasuga always seemed so busy these days, Rin hardly saw her at all, although Kasuga frequently emailed or called about something or other (usually Uesugi Kenshin related), which made up for any lost time between the two. It was to the point that it was like Kasuga was always there with Rin.

Nosy and catty, Kasuga was Rin's complete opposite in every little way and yet somehow the two balanced each other out. Rin wished desperately that she could see her blonde friend, but it just wasn't going to work out.

Rin walked out of the bathroom as she smoothed her skirt down and saw Masamune straightening his tie; a mandatory piece of clothing he had to wear, lest he bore Kojurou's wrath. Masamune was already in hot water just for not coming.

Rin watched his reflection pull anxiously on the collar of his shirt and she commented, "You look good in a tie."

Masamune wore a black suit he had brought in his suitcase and a blue tie. As for herself, she wore her favorite blue and black dress. It was one Masamune had commented about once looking "**_sexy_**" on her. ... Not that she was wearing it because of that, no way!, as she had tried (and somewhat failed at) convincing herself.

The dress was form fitting and ended above her knees. It was a deep blue but the bodice around the waist was black with a large bow in the back and a short-sleeved cardigan that just covered her shoulders. The necklace Masamune had given her lay at her collarbone like usual and she kept her hair in its normal ponytail, her _ichimatsu_ like bangs like a curtain and framing her face.

"Feh," Masamune snorted dryly at her comment and rolled his eye as he asked sarcastically, "Don't I? Nooses are all the _**rage**_ these days, after all." Rin laughed as he turned to face her. He sighed and said in an overly agonized sounding voice, "Well, let's go, before Kojurou sends out a SWAT team to make sure I didn't leave the country again."

He turned to start leaving as Rin said quickly, "Oh, wait, Masamune. Your tie." She reached out to him and he turned back to her questioningly.

"What's wrong with my-" he started to ask and he looked down, now seeing that it was slightly crooked. Rin laughed affectionately as she reached out again to fix it.

"Honestly, Masamune," she teased. "All these years and you _still _haven't learned to tie a tie correctly. What have you been doing in the U.S all this time? I thought it was common knowledge over there."

Masamune snorted and said lamely, "Hardly. In fact, those were probably the best years of my life for my poor neck. Back in Japan, I finally realize that."

Rin laughed again. She finished his tie for him and then smiled brightly. "There," she said cheerfully.

A sudden look passed Masamune's face, as if an idea had come to him and Masamune said in a half-serious half-joking tone, "You know, I think if we left for the airport now, we can just make it in time before Kojurou-"

Rin laughed and started pushing him, "Let's _go_ Masamune, I'm not going to let you leave the country right before Kojurou-_san_ has a heart attack."

"Ugh, _let_ him," Masamune groaned, but finally walking on his own.

* * *

Rin was overwhelmed as soon as she stepped in the doors to the building. The ballroom was _ginormous_; it _had _to be the size of at least two football fields and the ceiling had more than enough space for five balconies to be seen overhead.

The place was brightly lit by large, crystal chandeliers and the vibrant dresses that all the women wore only added to the glamour. As soon as they entered, Kojurou immediately teleported in front of them and began lecturing Masamune. Kojurou was nearly hysterical but Masamune rolled his eye and replied in his normal careless manner. As Kojurou went on his spiel, Rin wandered over to Mouri Suzume who was beside Kojurou.

She bowed politely as she smiled and greeted, "Hello, Suzume-_sensei_. How are you?"

Suzume was Kojurou's fiancée but she'd also been something of an older sister to Masamune since he was born (in fact, he always addressed her as "Suzu _Onee-chan_") and she was also Kanon's older twin sister and Rin's former high school homeroom teacher. The older woman smiled back kindly and greeted back in that relaxing sort of way of hers, "Good evening, Rin-_chan_. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Rin laughed and agreed, "It has, hasn't it?"

Suzume often went out with Rin around town to keep Rin company, but never had Suzume gone to see her at the antiques store. Rin could hardly blame her though; the shop was the last thing of Kanon that Suzume had left, so she probably felt very depressed going inside.

Rin asked, "How is Motonari-_kun_?" Mouri Motonari, Suzume's younger brother, had been in the same year as Rin and Masamune. Despising all except Suzume and Kanon, Motonari had been more of an acquaintance to Rin than an actual friend and although he seemed to like Rin enough to put up with her, he absolutely _despised _Masamune. The two would often get into arguments whenever they ran into each other and Motonari's 'pet names' for Masamune were often (but not limited to) "Peasant" and "Useless Bastard".

"He's the same as usual," Suzume smiled. "He's been very busy though, so I have been unable to see him much. Though he keeps in touch with me once a week." Suzume turned her head suddenly as a woman approached her. She turned back to Rin with a sort of apologetic smile and said, "Excuse me, I think I'm needed."

Rin nodded, "Of course."

As Suzume left she promised, "I'll introduce you to some of my friends later."

Rin waved and agreed, "Sure."

Just as Suzume was out of sight, Masamune wrapped his arm around Rin's waist and pulled her gently against him. Rin turned to him as he replied to Kojurou, "_**Alright, alright**_, I get it Kojurou. I promise I'll be better, so would you _**give it a rest**_ already? Right, Rin?" He turned to Rin for her support.

The heat from his hand on her waist seemed to burn right through the cloth and made her blush. Rin sighed and said semi-calmly, "Please don't bring me into this, Masamune."

Kojurou nodded in agreement and told Masamune, "Masamune-_sama_, you promised you'd be here on time."

"Well, I came, didn't I?" Masamune asked.

The older man sighed and admitted, "Yes, but only because I'd called you."

"_**Whatever**_, Kojurou. In any case-"

"Masamune-_sama_." Masamune wasn't able to smart mouth Kojurou again before an older man whom Rin didn't recognize approached them. Masamune's eye moved to him and after recognizing him, he nodded without the other man having to continue.

Kojurou already started following the other man as Masamune turned to Rin and smiled somewhat apologetically. He said, "Look, I have to go talk with some associates, but I'll see you later tonight. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

With Suzume already having left and now Masamune _and _Kojurou, Rin suddenly became very aware of how alone she was here without them. Ignoring it though, Rin smiled as she assured in a falsely confident voice, "Of course! I'll see you later."

He grinned as he kissed her gently on the forehead and Rin smiled, half-glad that he took her bluff, half-hoping he'd see right through it. He ruffled her hair playfully before he started leaving and he waved and called over his shoulder, "_**Later**_."

Rin smiled weakly as she waved to his back. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder again from behind. Rin blinked questioningly to see a small group of women she didn't recognize. Rin could tell though that they were wealthy by the brightly colored and well fashioned dresses they wore. She asked politely, "Yes?"

A middle aged woman wearing a bright pink dressed asked, "Are you with Masamune-_sama_?"

Rin nodded and said, "Yes, I'm his-… His-" She coughed dryly and cleared her throat as she forced out in a small voice, "His girlfriend…"

"Oh," she said somewhat smug, "You must be Kazehaya Rin then. I could have sworn you were his _fiancée_ though."

Rin's face heated up in embarrassment as she admitted, "No, I'm not." Well, technically, she kind of was and kind of wasn't.

A little over three years ago, on the day right before the night Kanon had disappeared, Masamune had given Rin the necklace she now wore and swore to her that someday, after he came back from the U.S, the two would get married. Until then, he wanted Rin to keep the necklace as a symbol that she "belonged to him". Of course, Rin was hesitant at the time and wasn't completely taking him seriously, but in the end she agreed and since then, she'd worn his gift faithfully. Rin decided to keep this fact to herself.

She also left out the fact that the two used to be childhood friends years ago, but she figured, hey, what they didn't know wouldn't kill them.

One of the other women in the group asked, "But haven't you been dating for _years_ now?" Everyone knew about Date Masamune and his "girlfriend", but no one wanted to acknowledge it though. Rin was a good looking young woman in a very simple way. She didn't wear much make-up (mostly because she wanted to save money to send back home), but also because she didn't need much make-up to enhance her looks. Not only that, but she was intelligent and kind and she understood people's problems and could give good advice. ... The only problem though? She was poor. She'd grown up in a small community and had never even been to this city until she was in high school, and that was why people tended to look down on her.

Rin smiled tightly and admitted, "Yes… For almost five, now."

"Who would have thought you were still only his _girlfriend_, even after all these years?"

Rin felt like replying icily, _Well, he's been gone for over two years on the other side of the world and we were only in high school when he proposed, so what do you expect? _But she bit her tongue. Instead she replied dryly, "Yes, a shocker, isn't it."

"Is it true that you're from outside the city?" asked another woman.

"Yes." Rin couldn't help but add slightly proudly, "I came here during my second year of high school because of a scholarship."

"So what did your town raise?" she asked. She giggled, "Cows, or such?"

Rin put on a strained smile as she corrected, "No, m'lady… We raised silk worms. Many of the clothes here in the city were woven with the threads and silks from my home village."

"_Oh,_" she giggled again, seemingly having to completely ignore Rin's information, "_Worms_. I see."

Rin continued to smile tightly as she said, "Well, it was good talking to you, but if you please, I'd like to excuse myself. I think I need to freshen up a bit." She bowed with a shallow dip of her head but just before she left, as an afterthought she said, "Oh, and… If it weren't for our _worms, _those clothes you have on right now probably wouldn't be able to hide that ugly personality beneath it."

She sent a small smirk of triumph behind her at the shocked expression on the women's faces and promptly walked off.

* * *

Rin made her way through the crowded hall. Trying to keep her head down and avoiding eye contact. She knew she shouldn't have come.

She didn't know anyone to turn to and no one seemed to want to. Rin had never felt so out of place since the first time she'd come to the city. For the first time in her life, Rin felt just slightly resentful of her social status.

Rin walked all the way to the end of the room when she saw a small hall to the right leading outside. Thinking that maybe a bit of cool air would relax her, she followed the hall outside into a small courtyard.

Stone tiles in the ground formed a pathway with lanterns on the sides along the way and Rin followed it until she came to a small pond filled with bright, energetic _koi_ fish. A few weeping willows caressed the pond's surface and Rin sat down on a small, stone bench just underneath one.

Suddenly, Rin wished Kanon was there with her. Kanon would have known how to give those women a piece of her mind, unlike Rin…

She sighed loudly and asked the _koi_ fish, "Who am I fooling anyway?" She put her hand on her knee and rested her cheek in her palm. "I'm nothing but a country girl after all…" Rin remembered how resiliant she was during high school about caring about who she was and where her place was on the social pyramid. Oh, how foolish and naive she had been... She only had the luxury of being like that because she didn't know how honestly nasty these people could be. Rin stared at her dark reflection in the pond and asked mirthlessly to no one in particular, "Isn't that right… Jackal?..."

Rin remembered once when she'd asked Kanon why everyone seemed to gang up on her because of her lineage and why (no offense to Kojurou) people left _him_ alone.

_Kanon replied, "Well, because he's a nobody, but he's a high ranking nobody."_

_Rin had laughed and asked sarcastically, "Then what does that make me? Chopped liver?"_

_Kanon only smiled dryly and said, "No, it makes you inexistent."_

Thinking about made Rin remember how, despite the fact that she got here completely scholarship based; it really didn't change the fact that she was a poor girl in a rich city. A fish in a tank of sharks.

_That's right…_ Rin sighed. _To them, I'm invisible… Inexistent. This was a bad idea from the start, I never should have come to this party. _Rin imagined what Kanon would do.

She imagined Kanon beside her, wearing her ever iconic white trench coat and gleaming amber eyes brimming with mischief and mystery and telling her in that sly way of hers, _"Well, if you can't get it through their fat heads, then flaunt it! __Show off the fact that you weren't born in to an upper class; yet made it into a higher position than them. They're all just a bunch of lowlife bitches anyway, so who cares what they think?"_

Rin sighed gloomily. _If only I had your confidence, Jackal._

"Rin!"

Rin jumped slightly when she heard her name called and she turned to see Masamune approaching her. She could see his grin in the faint light as he said, "I'm glad I found you, Suzu _Onee-chan _told me she thought she saw you out here."

Rin smiled as she said, "Oh?" He nodded so she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that," he laughed as he sat beside her. It was getting cooler out so he put his jacket around her before asking, "What're you doing out here by yourself?"

"Oh, you know," she said vaguely as she bought some time to come up with a lie. "Admiring the courtyard. I was getting a little cramped in there, you know? Country Girls like their space." Masamune laughed.

"Mm…" Rin looked back at the fish and asked, "Say, Masamune…?"

"Hm."

"Out of all the girls you used to attract, why did you pick me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I remembered you when we were kids. I had promised you we'd get married one day."

"Well, yeah," Rin admitted, suddenly standing up. She started talking more quickly and nervously as she clasped her hands and she said "But, I mean, I always used to be so harsh on you before we started dating and-"

Masamune had stood up to stand beside her and suddenly, he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him and held out a finger against her lips to quiet her as he teased, "You're quite _**selfish**_, aren't you? Forcing me to answer the question like that with a face like this. Honestly, how am I supposed to refuse?"

Rin frowned and said, "No, I'm just curious. I mean, _anyone _would be. You may think poverty is "cute" now, but I know for a fact you never used to."

He laughed and asked, "I think poverty is cute?" She gave him a look and he laughed again. Then he said slowly, "I told you, didn't I?..." She shook her head and he sighed and reminded her, "When I first proposed to you, I told you I liked your smile. You always seemed so energetic too and seemed to love just about everyone… Even a spoiled brat like me."

"Oh…" Was all Rin could say, still looking somewhat gloomy.

"Not only that," he teased, "But I thought you had a great figure."

Rin jumped at that and elbowed him lightly as she laughed now, "Now, that's perverse. I was only seven when you met me."

He grinned and elbowed her back, "Yeah, but I knew it would develop into something better. Too bad I didn't know you'd be so _**selfish**_ with it and keep it to yourself."

"Now I _know _you're a pervert," she laughed again. They laughed together and Rin smiled.

"So, why did you pick to sit at this pond anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know, it just seemed nice. Why?"

His eyebrow rose in amusement and he asked, "You know what this pond is called, don't you?"

"No," Rin said, "How could I? This is my first time being here, remember?"

Suddenly, Masamune put his arms around her and held her tightly as whispered close to her ear, "It's called, 'Kissing Koi Pond'. Know why?"

Rin felt her face grow hot and she began struggling against him. She didn't like where this was going. "N-no, w-why-why is that?"

He looked back at her in the eye and she looked away. She was sure he could see her face even in the dark at this point. He smirked and said, "Because it's where lovers come to _**make out**_."

"Meyk owt"…. It was a phrase Rin had never heard, but she thought she understood the gist of what it could be as Masamune moved closer in to her than he already was.

Rin's face exploded with color as she cupped her ear with her hand and said in a panicky voice, "A-ah, do you hear that? I think someone's calling for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should probably _go_-"

She tried breaking free from Masamune but to no avail. He had trapped her against the tree behind them and wouldn't let her escape. His knee pushed slightly between her legs and Rin whimpered slightly. Against Rin's back, the tree's face was smooth from who-knew how many backs had previously been pushed against it in the very same manner she was and doing things she didn't even want to think about.

Masamune was leaning in when Rin suddenly put her hands over his mouth and asked heatedly, "Sh-shouldn't we be going back inside?"

He moved his lips out of her hands' way as she tried holding him back. He took both of them in one of his own as he said in amusement, "_**Not really**_. Like you said, it's stuffy in there. I need my space too."

"Well, you aren't going to get any if you keep crowding me _here_," Rin said bluntly.

His breath was warm against her lips as he laughed shortly and began to lean in again. Just as Masamune was about to close the gap completely and indulge himself, his name was heard being called in the distance. "Masamune-_sama_! _Masamune-sama!_"

Masamune's mood crashed immediately and Rin whispered, "Did you hear that? I think someone is calling you, Masamune."

"Masamune_-sama_!"

Masamune growled slightly and said, trying to keep his voice calm, "No, Rin. You're hearing things."

He tried picking up from where he was, but Rin shook her head furiously and said almost hysterically, "Nope, nope, nope! I-I really think someone is calling for you." She struggled to get out of his grasp but he tightened himself against her.

Masamune sighed, and weakly argued, "No, really Rin, I don't hear anyone calling my-"

"Masamune-_sama_!" Kojurou's distinct voice could be heard calling his master and Masamune swore.

As Rin was silently thanking the gods and Kojurou many times over, Masamune grumbled, "_**Damn it**_, Kojurou, way to pick exactly the wrong time to butt in." Grudgingly, he finally backed off and shoved his hands into his pockets moodily as he started heading towards where he could hear Kojurou calling for him.

* * *

Masamune and Rin sat in the back of the car as Kojurou drove the two home. Suzume was driving the car she and Kojurou had come in and followed slowly behind.

It had been a long night of Rin standing by Masamune's side and looking pretty, but Rin wondered how many of the nobles actually took notice of her or that she and Masamune were a couple. She was looking out the window silently, looking but not actually seeing the buildings flash by, with her chin in hand when she felt Masamune shift beside her.

Moments later, she felt him lay his head on her shoulder and grumble, "I'm tired."

Rin shifted so he could rest against her more comfortably, her face a crimson red but she was trying to put up with it. She put her hand in his hair and ran her fingers through it lightly, continuing the motion of stroking his head comfortingly. She said sympathetically, "I know, the time zone difference must be difficult on you."

"Hnn…" he grunted in reply, too tired to speak.

It didn't seem to take long before he was completely out, but nevertheless, Rin waited until she could feel his light breaths against her shoulder signifying he was asleep before brushing her thumb in a light caress against his cheek. She moved to kiss the top of his head gently and murmured in his hair, "Welcome back, Masamune."

* * *

_A/N: Uuugh, gosh. It has been sooo long since I last posted. Like, since March 25th. And it's December 21st. Ick.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter after it's long awaited release, and I hope you all continue reading from here.  
ありがとう  
\- Jackal_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Where am I... Rin looked around in the pitch darkness. It was cold and dark, like a void. It felt like it was freezing, but Rin wasn't cold. She wasn't warm either though, and she couldn't see a thing. She asked aloud, her voice resounding over nothing, "I can't see... Where... Am I...?"_

_"Rin."_

_Rin whipped around to look for where the voice came from. She recognized the voice immediately and called out hesitantly, "Masamune?" She looked around but could still only see the dark._

_"Rin."_

_Again, she heard her name, but she couldn't find the source of the voice. She asked, "Masamune, where are you? I can't... I can't see..."_

_"Rin, come here."_

_Rin looked frantically around her, unable to see. "Where? I don't know where to go."_

_The voice became fainter, as if the speaker where leaving and Rin began to panic. "No, Masamune, don't go! Please, don't leave me!"_

_She looked across the way, and suddenly, she could see him. Masamune stood calmly, not too far from her. He grinned and she could feel her heart race immediately. "I'm not leaving you, Rin." He motioned for her and said calmly, "**Come on**, let's go."_

_Rin started running to him, but instead of getting closer, he was getting farther and farther away and Rin was sent back into a panic mode. She tried running, faster and faster, but she just couldn't keep up with him. She stretched her hand out to him as she shouted, "Wait, please! Wait for me!"_

_His previously outstretched hand suddenly dropped and he promptly turned his back on her as he began walking away. He said in a disappointed voice, "I can't, Rin."_

_"Wait, Masamune!" Rin shouted as she tried running faster. "I'll keep up with you, I can! So please, just wait-" Rin tripped and fell on her face, sliding a few feet on the frictionless surface. The ground was cold as ice on Rin's cheek, and it sent a stinging pain but she ignored it, keeping her eyes solely on Masamune's disappearing form. She wanted to shout out to him again, but she'd lost the strength and could only sit up on knees, too tired to even reach out anymore to his non-existent form. She could feel warm tears run down her cheeks as she whispered brokenly, "Masamune... Please... Don't go."_

* * *

"Rin..." A hand shook Rin's shoulder, attempting to wake her up but Rin shook her head in her sleep.

She muttered, "No... Don't... Go..."

Wondering whether she meant him or not, Masamune told her bluntly, "I'm _right here_, moron._" _Masamune tried a few more seconds of shaking her awake, but finally he sighed, giving up on trying to wake Rin up nicely. He shouted in her ear, "_Oi_, _Rin_, **_w_**_**ake up**, dammit!"_

That got her up instantly. She shot up so quickly her head collided with Masamune's and they both shot back.

"You were having a nightmare again," he told her, still rubbing his forehead. "God, your head is like a cannonball you know. I should probably go to the hospital, because I think I may have a concussion."

"Well, yours isn't exactly a pillow _either_!" she shot back as she mirrored his movements.

"Tch," he snorted. They took a moment to wait for the pain to go down when he said more seriously, "You were tossing and turning for ages, you woke even _me_ up."

"Again..." she muttered. It was always the same dream every time lately, she didn't know why she felt so surprised about it. It was like watching a horror movie over and over, but still never quite getting used to when the bad guy started his terror. But, in this case... Who was the bad guy?

"What were you dreaming about, anyway? You kept muttering something like, 'don't go' and 'don't leave me' and it was kind of freaking me out, you know? And I'm used to your weirdness." Masamune laughed lightly.

Rin was silent as she thought to herself.

Masamune's face turned more seriously as he asked with slight concern, "_Oi_, Rin, are you even listening?"

"Meat buns," she finally said.

"….Hah?..." Masamune asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

Rin sighed and said mock woefully, "I was dreaming about meat buns. You see, I was _really_ hungry because we never ate last night since you were _so_ tired, and since I can't cook, well, I had to live off left overs."

"Are you trying to tell me something? They aren't even in season you know."

"What are you talking about?" she asked cheerfully, "It's February. It's not too late, besides, it's never too late for meat buns."

"_Hai, hai_… I thought you were a watermelon and strawberry fan...

"I am~, but I like meat buns just as much," she said cheerfully.

He waved her comment away in disbelief. He lay back down and closed his eye as he turned on his side and yawned, "I can't believe you can even think about food at this time of day. It's, like, eight at night."

Rin glanced at the clock on the table bedside the bed and she snorted when she replied, "Masamune, it's almost 9:30 in the morning. You're still on the American clock."

"Eight at night," was all Masamune said back.

"And are you honestly telling me you went to bed at eight at night _every_ night when you were gone?" Masamune didn't answer so Rin told him promptly, "Liar."

"Well, some nights…" he started to say.

Rin cut him off to snort and accuse, "You are _such_ a liar you can't even look me in the eye when you say that." She poked him in the back and he groaned.

"I'm tired," was all he said. He'd turned to rest on his back and put the pillow over his face.

Rin laughed, finally escaping the clutches of her previous dream after their light banter. "In any case," she stretched and dangled her legs off the side of the bed, "I need to get up and go to work. It's late enough as it is." She was about to slide off when a pair of arms slid around her waist.

Masamune pressed his forehead against the curve of her back and groaned, "No, _staaay, _Rin. It's too early for you to go. Besides, it's Saturday." Rin made a noise that was half-squeak half-gasp as he pulled her back until he could pin her down by the waist and hold her like a body pillow.

They stayed like that for a few moments as the process settled into Rin's head and her face slowly came to a boiling point. "M-M-Masamune, k-knock it off, this is-"

"**_Shameless_**, right?" he snorted as he predicted her next words, his eye remaining shut the whole time. "Honestly, what are you? Thirteen? We're adults now you know, so it's not that big of a **_deal_**."

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and told him frankly, "Actually, I'm still nineteen for your information."

"But still not a minor anymore."

Rin could practically feel him smirk with glee and she resisted taking his pillow and smothering him, the little bastard. Barely even a whole week in Japan and he'd already reminded her of what a troublesome brat he could be. Rin had kind of hoped he would grow out of that phase by the time he came back, but obviously not. Masamune was as Masamune is. Honestly.

Rin sighed, quickly realizing that he wasn't going to let her go until he had his way. She briefly thought back to her dream; how she'd been so heartbroken as she watched Masamune walk away from her, leaving her in the darkness on her own… _"Wait, please! Wait for me!" "I can't, Rin."_

Finally, she gave in as she grumbled half-heartedly, "Fine, but only for today."

Masamune grinned.

* * *

In the following week of Masamune's return, Masamune was exhausted; like, totally drained, which sounds unusual for him. Because of the vast time difference between the U.S and Japan, Masamune often pulled all-nighters because of his inability to fall asleep at the correct time.

He was given about two weeks' worth of break before he had to go back to school, but it wasn't nearly enough time to get back into a normal sleeping pattern. Rin would sometimes get up in the middle of the night only to find him still awake and working on his laptop at the kitchen table. Although he wasn't back in school officially, apparently he had already been assigned an essay to type out that would be due by the time he got back. Most of the assignments he got were like that.

Masamune's things from the U.S were coming back in bits and pieces, and Rin had moved in what little things she owned as well, so the apartment was almost completely furnished. They decided to turn one of the guest rooms into a study room, but sometimes Masamune decided to work at the kitchen table or the couch for a "change of scenery".

Rin would sometimes sit by his side to keep him company. If she fell asleep though, she could always count on her waking up in bed the next morning…

While he was at home, Rin would be working at Kanon's old store. She wouldn't say she took Kanon's place per say, but Rin did uphold her previous boss's position while she was 'away'. Despite everyone else's pessimism, Rin held onto a strong hope that Kanon was still alive somewhere.

Working Kanon's job though, taught Rin how hard Kanon really worked. Back in high school, Rin only ever saw Kanon lazing around the shop despite the dozens of job requests Rin brought her, but now Rin wondered how Kanon managed to make time to do that. It took Rin just about every day _all_ day to do just half the work Kanon used to complete. Some nights, Rin came home late because of all the work she had to finish and Kanon used to be able to complete every single job in record timing _and _still have time for everything else.

Not that Rin completely minded. As much as she wanted to be with Masamune, coming home late ensured that she wouldn't have to go to sleep with him. As one could imagine, Rin wasn't particularly happy with the sleeping arrangements. Rin _thought_ she would only have to share a bed with Masamune until his was shipped from the U.S, but even when it did come, she wasn't given that luxury. Masamune had ordered her to be by his side when they slept, again throwing out that not-so-subtle threat of taking Kanon's shop away from her. It got to the point where it was practically a joke now, but one Rin didn't want to test the patience of.

Rin knew he'd never _really_ take Kanon's precious shop away from her, but she didn't doubt that he'd make her do _something _awful if she didn't listen to him otherwise.

Like Masamune, Rin was also having trouble getting to sleep at a proper time on some nights. She was a light sleeper by nature, but having Masamune right there made it about ten times worse, and now with this dream, sleeping became nearly impossible.

It was odd though, after all, there had been a few occasions in the past that Masamune had slept beside her, so why was it that Rin was so nervous? Her anxiety seemed even worse now than it had been then, if that was even possible.

For God's sake, she wasn't some goddamn love-sick, hormonal teenager anymore, so being near Masamune shouldn't make her feel so much like one. Or, maybe it was _because _they weren't teenagers anymore… As adults, they didn't have the restrictions like they used to.

Masamune had always been a promiscuous son of a gun, but he'd managed to tone it down for Rin's sake. Despite sleeping together, Rin had absolutely _refused_ having sex with him while in high school, but now… Rin was only nineteen, but she wasn't young enough or in high school to use that excuse anymore. As far as Masamune was concerned, he figured she was more than adult enough now to be like one.

Rin didn't want to think about it.

She heaved a sigh as she stirred about a whole jarful of sugar into her coffee. It seemed to be all she drank in the mornings lately. She winced as she tried sipping the hot liquid. _Bitter._ She put in about another jar's worth of sugar and then plugged her nose and swallowed everything. Still tasted bad.

She made a face when a voice told her, "Your face is going to freeze if you make a face like that so much."

Rin snorted as she rolled her eyes and told Masamune, "Oh shut up. I make this face at you all the time and it doesn't seem to have had too much of an effect."

Masamune laughed and teased, "It must be your natural face then." He kissed her quickly across the counter and made a face of his own, "Ick, too sweet. How much sugar do you put in there? You'll attract ants and dentists."

"Not enough." Rin made another face.

"_**Agree to disagree**_." Rin was surprised by the fact that Masamune wasn't a fan of sweet things. He told her it happened back when he was eight, he'd accidentally eaten a few sticks of Kanon's Pocky, and _boy_, did she teach him a lesson about eating Pocky negligently. The experience stopped him from eating sweet things _period._

Rin laughed with him and noticed that he'd changed out of his night clothes (just a pair of loose pants and a thin sweater) into a blue mid-length sleeved shirt and jeans. His casual clothes. Rin raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Are you… Going out somewhere?"

"Yeah," he answered, pretending to wipe his tongue and making a big show of trying to brush his teeth with his finger, "With you."

Rin blinked for a second before replying, "What for? I'm going to work."

"So?"

"…So…? Rin trailed off in confusion. "Why do _you _want to come? This is the first time all week you've shown any interest in going out to meet the sun."

"Completely untrue," Masamune snorted, suddenly dropping his act. "It's just the first time all week I've shown any interest in seeing the sun before noon." Rin laughed with him and finally he said, "I wanted to go out with you to see Kanon-_sama_'s store… It's been a few years, after all." He traced a finger lightly on the counter, almost nostalgic and Rin nodded in understanding.

"Ah, that makes sense."

"And anyway," he grinned, "It wouldn't be a **_bad _**thing to see you there _working_ for once."

Rin rolled her eyes with a slight smile as she headed out the door and countered, "Well, same to you."

* * *

Sendai was always busy, 24/7, like the City that Never Sleeps, but it was especially packed in the mornings, when people were rushing to work. Even more so _now, _during these times of Oda Nobunaga's long put out of business.

During the final 'territory war' at the end of April three years ago, Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura had finally gotten the jump on the great "Devil King" and, working together, they seemed to have managed to put him out of commission. No one really knew _what _happened to him, only that he had disappeared from sight and was never heard from since.

The gun industry he had been ruling over, along with the schooling district, were taken over by minor groups and a sort of 'peace' had begun. Or, as peaceful as a city that still clung to its old fashioned ways of _samurai_ and _shinobi_ could get.

The 'business' world was nothing but a cover for the real politics. Territory amongst the whole of Japan was still settled through skills of the blade and tested for a total of one month every year. Flights were cancelled temporarily for these three weeks in summer and one in spring, and the fights taken outside the area.

But lately, such needs for these acts of violence, ever since the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven had disappeared, were unnecessary. Clans such as the Takeda and Uesugi or Date and Sanada still butt heads from time to time, but nothing nearly as life threatening as the times of Oda. For once, it really seemed like the times of old were starting to die down and be put to rest.

So Rin hoped.

At the time of the wars' peak, she had still been in high school and Kanon's apprentice, and by Kanon's orders for her own reasons, Rin had never been allowed to join these battles, not that she was jealous. She'd been in enough of the skirmishes in Kanon's place to be smart enough not to wish for anything more. Rin didn't much like fighting. No, Rin was happy as a clam just staying undercover as an odd jobs antique store owner. That was hectic enough of a life for her.

The bell above the door jingled in its welcoming way as Rin opened it. She dumped her things on the counter in front of where Kanon always used to lounge. Rin tapped the desk twice out of habit, something she'd always do on her way in to wake Kanon up if she was asleep or get her attention if Kanon was in the 'back rooms', even as far from the main room as it was. Kanon always had a way of hearing things no matter where she was, in the shop or otherwise.

Rin got to work immediately, already doing her daily chores of cleaning the shop up and organizing things as Masamune meandered around, seemingly in a trance. He paused to look at everything he remembered, everything he hated, everything he thought would be better off thrown away (which included, well, almost of everything).

Even switching ownership, the shop hadn't changed in the least. Masamune went to the backroom where Kanon always used to rest. To the left was a white door with a black dot and to the right was a black door with a white dot. The white door belonged to Kanon's room and the black one, Suzume's. In the center was the same futon overlooking the small courtyard, seemingly too big to belong on the small patch of land the antique store claimed.

Masamune sighed. The place was the same as ever… And yet… It felt more foreign than the U.S did, without Kanon prowling about.

He was about to go back to the front to wander again when his eye caught a picture frame, sitting on Kanon's futon. It looked well cleaned; Rin must have set it there, though where she'd gotten the photo, he had no idea.

He walked up to it and picked it up to study it. The frame was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand and was a picture from the first time they'd all gone south for the summer, the first year of Rin's apprenticeship. Kojurou and Suzume stood beside each other in the back like a pair of worried geese as Kanon grinned that wild sort smirk she always had and her arms full with the two as she tried to bring them close. Masamune and Motonari were clearly looking peeved at each other and Rin stood between the two; her arms held in a sort of surrendering position, as if to prevent any fight that might erupt or to settle the two down. Talk about a group of misfits for a formal photo.

Masamune chuckled quietly to himself; honestly, it was the most family oriented photo he'd ever had. He stared at Kanon's face almost sadly though. She looked so lively and happy; but if he'd known how sick she really was back then…

He gripped the photo tightly. It wasn't like he could have done anything even if he _had _known, but… He could have at least listened to Kanon and not given her so much strife… Well, maybe not, but still. He couldn't admit it, but he loved Kanon, and the way she said her last good-bye to him showed that she loved him too, but the thought that she didn't trust him enough to handle her illness or give her some sort of solace… He didn't want to think that.

"Hey," Rin's voice pierced the stillness behind Masamune and he jumped slightly, a strange feeling of unnecessary guilt somehow settling on him, as if he were caught doing something he shouldn't have. She cocked a brow at him and asked with concern, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"**_I'm fine_**."

Rin looked down at his hand and noticed the photo he was clutching. Her face brightened instantly as she said, "Oh, you found the photo huh? Isn't it nice? I found it while I was cleaning some of the drawers at Kanon's desk, I think she really cherished it." _After all, it was stuck in with all her guns and puppet tools_, Rin thought inwardly. _Talk about a 'treasure chest'._

"Yeah…" Masamune replied slowly. They looked at it together silently when the door could clearly be heard being opened from the front.

"Rin-_sensei! Oooiii, _you in here, Rin-_senseii?_"

"Back here!" Rin suddenly called. "I'll be out there in a sec!"

The other voice muttered but could somehow clearly be heard saying, "Tch… Probably slacking or something…"

Masamune looked down at Rin and asked with amusement, "_Sensei_?"

"Ehe…" Rin giggled slightly, poking her tongue out childishly as her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I guess you could call her my 'apprentice' of sorts. It's like Kanon-_sama_ and I all over again, except now _I _play the role of Kanon-_sama_. Ironic, huh."

"Hm…" Masamune smirked with amusement. He ruffled her hair teasingly as she tried brushing it off and he slipped the picture frame into his jeans. It wasn't meant to be secretive, and honestly, even Masamune barely noticed what he was doing, but for some reason he had that irresistible need to take this photo, as if Kanon _wanted _him to have it. It was like she was telling him to keep it, like how she always forced things onto people when she was around. Rin would understand.

"In any case," Masamune started leaving the backroom and Rin followed, "I guess I should be going."

"Oh? You aren't staying to work?" Rin said sarcastically, "What a surprise."

Masamune grinned and said, "Well, Kanon-_sama _isn't here, so no, I don't think I will." The two walked to the front room to meet a young girl of about 15, the same age as Rin when she first became Kanon's apprentice, and she blinked in surprise at Masamune.

She stared at Masamune unabashedly, checking him out before asking in disinterest, "Who's this?"

"Oh, um… Maka_, _meet Date Masamune. Masamune, meet Maka. Masamune is my… My b-b….boy…" Rin turned a deep red before coughing out undiscernibly, "Boyfriend."

Maka and Masamune stared each other down, neither seemingly about to give in to the other. Masamune said easily, "**_Yo_**."

"Hi," Maka said as shortly. Masamune smirked but Maka only glared. Her temper was as fiery as her light red hair, and her gold eyes burned with it as proof.

Finally, Masamune turned to Rin and commented, "**_Interesting_** brat you've got."

Maka gaped at him before shouting, "_What was that_, you _one-eyed_-"

Rin clamped her hand over Maka's mouth before smiling innocently and asking, "Isn't she? I think she's cute." Maka struggled against Rin at first before finally settling down and settling with a hard glare at Masamune's smirking face.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Rin."

"Sure," Rin finally released Maka as Masamune started leaving, Maka shooting her tongue out at his back.

Masamune paused and turned, as he said upon remembering, "Oh yeah, do you have some paper and something to write with that I can borrow?"

Maka's tongue disappeared as quickly as it had come before Masamune could see and Rin replied in confusion, "Sure, but why?…"

"Just hand it over."

Rin did as she told and then watched as Masamune wrote down what seemed to be a list of things. When he finished, he handed it to her and said, "**_See you_**." Rin studied the list curiously as Maka glared again at Masamune's back, when just as he was half-way out the door, he sent one quick look over his shoulder back at Maka.

He stuck his tongue out her as far as it could go, just as she had when she thought he wasn't looking…. And smirked. Maka turned deep red in disgust as he walked off, clearly heard laughing along the way.

She glared at where he had been before sticking her tongue out defiantly again and calling, "_Mooo-rooon._"

Amidst Maka's insults at Masamune, Rin asked curiously, "Hey, Maka."

"_What_," Maka asked in a huff. "Rin-_sensei, _did you _see _that man?! He stuck his tongue out at me like a child! The nerve! Are you _sure_ he's an adult?"

Rin giggled and said, "Well, I'm not quite sure I'd go so far as to call him _that_, but Masamune is Masamune. In any case, take a look at this list for me. He wrote down a bunch of ingredients down for me to get on the way home, but I'm not quite sure what he plans on making."

"Crap, probably," Maka said bluntly.

Rin laughed again, shoving the paper towards the pink-haired girl, "Oh, no. Believe it or not, but Masamune is actually a very good cook. Better than me, at least."

"Well, that's not saying much," Maka muttered, rolling her eyes before turning her attention to the paper. She took a moment to go over them carefully before saying slowly, "Aren't these ingredients for meat buns…?"

* * *

"I'm home..." Rin called tiredly as she took her shoes off in front of front door. It was late by the time Rin got back home. As soon as she walked in the door she saw Masamune asleep at the table with the laptop open, as if he had been working and had just lay his head down for a short rest, but promptly fell asleep waiting for her instead.

Rin smiled and refrained from laughing too loud. Instead, she quietly took off her shoes and coat and tip-toed to their room. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and came back to wrap it carefully around his broad shoulders.

He moved slightly in his sleep and Rin froze after jumping in her skin slightly. She was afraid that she might have disturbed him, but then she relaxed when she remembered how heavy a sleeper Masamune actually was, and went back to what she was doing.

She put the blanket delicately over him and kissed him gently on the cheek before whispering, "Good night, Masamune." She brushed his cheek softly and then left to get ready for bed herself.

* * *

_A/N: Kanon. Is. Not. Gone. I will not allow her to leave this series! She was/is my favorite character! And there is still so much to learn about her!  
Anyway, it's kind of early, but I decided to introduce Maka as a character. Like in my first series, A Dragon and His Shadow, Maka is Rin's apprentice and is in a bit of a need for an attitude adjustment. Though, she wasn't nearly this feisty in my first series, haha, and she never actually met Masamune either because back then, she'd defected from Rin's army after a slight misconception and... Well, anyway, you'd have to actually read it to understand. :)  
Oh yeah, and "Sendai" is actually the modern name of "Oushuu" (I think), the area Masamune really ruled over. So, yeah._

_Thanks for reading,  
Jackal_


End file.
